Final Fantasy Dissidia: La amante del dragón
by Makujita
Summary: A Kaín se le encomendó una misión de encargarse de una joven, cuando la encuentra, siente un deseo profundo e indescriptible que sólo puede descubrirlo tratando a aquella joven de forma que le dicta su mente...
1. Chapter 1

No había tiempo que perder para el guerrero Draconario, Kaín, tenía mucha prisa por llegar a la Tierra de la Discordia para cumplir la misión que le ha encomendado Cosmos: Quitar de en medio a la dama nocturna, Michy, la que otorga fuerza y poderes extraños a los sirvientes de Caos. Concretamente, Cosmos no le dijo a Kaín que hacer con ella, pero si la muchacha se resiste, no tendrá más remedio que eliminarla…

Después de reflexionar que es lo que haría con aquella chica, Kaín llega a la Tierra de la Discorida y por fin comienza su misión. Lo primero que hizo era evitar los obstáculos ya que el lugar estaba altamente vigilado por manikins que, evidentemente, estaban vigilando los posibles aposentos de la dama…Por mucho que Kaín esperase a que se fueran, ninguno abandonaba su puesto por lo que no tuvo más remedio que eliminarlos…

Kaín: Uf…y ese era el último…Creo que ya es hora de hablar con esa dama…

Al abrir las puertas de la habitación del objetivo, Kaín ve a una chica de cabellos morenos y cortos, con un lado del flequillo recogido con dos orquillas, y de mediana estatura y por su edad parecía tener unos 15 años a pesar de que Cosmos dijo que tenía unos 17 años…, la joven tenía como pijama una camisa blanca de caballero que le quedaba muy grande, cubriéndole las mangas pero no las piernas, que eran delgadas y bien formadas…Al parecer estaba dormida y Kaín no deseaba despertarla y más con aquella carita de ángel que mostraba la joven, parecía mentira que ella tuviese todo ese poder…pero lo más raro de todo es que el joven caballero se sonroja cuando se acerca un poquito a ella para observarla con curiosidad.

Kaín: Esta chica…¿eh…?, deja de hacer eso, pareces un depravado mirándola así…

En el mismo momento en que deja de hablar consigo mismo, la chica se despierta y se frota los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que Kaín estaba en su habitación.

Michy: Ummm…¿qué hora es…?, ¿eh?, ¿y esta estatua?, no recuerdo haberla comprado en la tienda de los Moogles…

Michy empieza a mirar a Kaín con más detenimiento y ve que no se trataba de una estatua, sino de un guerrero de Cosmos. Kaín se estaba preparando para lo peor, pero vió que la chica lo abrazó con fuerza.

Michy: ¡Por fin…!, ¡un guerrero de Cosmos ha venido a rescatarme…!, creía que había perdido la esperanza…

Kaín se sorprende que ella le estuviese esperando para que la rescataran…pero el estaba atendiendo más al abrazo que le daba la joven, estrechando sus pechos al suyo, haciendo que este se ruborizase y la apartase de él para no perder la compostura.

Kaín: No perdamos más tiempo…debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes…

En el momento en que Kaín la coge del brazo, aparece Kefka y al ver al caballero, se enfada y empieza a lanzar rayos por la habitación. Sin perder más tiempo, el caballero coge a la muchacha en brazos y salta por la ventana hasta poder salir al exterior y correr a un lugar seguro…

Ya después de un rato, ambos consiguen salir de aquel infierno y llegan a un bosque oculto, fuera del alcance de los esbirros de Caos…

Kaín: Por fin los despistamos…¿qué ocurre, señorita…?

Michy empezó a observarlo con curiosidad, mirándolo detenidamente, analizándole con la mirada.

Michy: Oye…quitate el casco…quiero ver el rostro de mi salvador…¿vale…?

Kaín no pudo negar la petición de la joven ya que lo miraba con una mirada dulce, llena de inocencia, como la de una niña…Se quita el casco y deja visible su rostro a la joven, quien se acerca a él y le sonríe.

Michy: Mucho mejor, ¿no crees?, ahora…quisiera compensarte mi rescate personalmente, además de ayudaros a acabar con este conflicto…

Michy se sonroja un poquito y sostiene el rostro de Kaín con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, acercándolo al suyo y dándole un beso en sus labios…El caballero pudo sentir el calor de aquella chica, el afecto que le transmitía pero…veía que no era suficiente…Deseaba algo más, sin embargo…no lo haría por temor a dañarla por lo que contuvo ese deseo hasta más adelante…

Kaín: Bien…sigamos hasta Sanctuary, no perdamos más tiempo…

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta Sanctuary, Kaín aún seguía reteniendo aquel sentimiento salvaje y prohibido de su corazón, pero más de su cuerpo…Aquella chica, Michy, acabaría llevándole a la locura…


	2. Chapter 2

Michy pasó la prueba de fuego: ha sido reconocida como guerrera de la harmonía por Cosmos y los demás guerreros, sin embargo, por su posición, debía ir escoltada a todos sitios y la propia doncella recomendó a Kaín para proteger a la joven…Con el tiempo, el caballero del dragón y la joven dama estrecharon una serie de lazos profundos que les ha llevado hasta ahora a ser compañeros de armas y confidentes entre ellos, pero…ahora esos lazos podían estrecharse más uniendo a los dos para siempre…

Michy: Kaín, mira lo que he encontrado…

Michy enseña a Kaín una rosa brillante.

Michy: La encontré cerca de la orilla del mar…puede que nosotros, a parte de los guerreros de Caos, no seamos los únicos seres vivos que pisan estas recónditas tierras…

Kaín se para a pensar un poco las palabras de Michy hasta que llega Firion corriendo.

Michy: ¿Qué ocurre, Firion?, te veo con mala cara…

Firion coge a Michy y la lleva a un rincón apartado de Kaín, ambos estaban hablando sentados en una roca que había cerca de la orilla y el caballero ve que Michy le entrega a Firion la rosa que encontró para luego agradecerle con un abrazo, cosa que a Kaín no le estaba haciendo muchísima gracia, y se va a proseguir su camino. A la vuelta, Michy ve a Kaín con una expresión de molestía…y no era su imaginación.

Michy: Kaín, ¿qué te ocurre?, no tienes muy buen aspecto…

Kaín: ¡Calla!

Kaín le gritó a Michy sin mótivo alguno y la joven se calla un tanto culpable y mantiene un poco las distancias de Kaín.

Kaín: Ugh…perdón por gritarte, no era mi intención, Michy…yo…

Michy: No digas más…seguro debes de estar cansado…

Michy coge la mano de su protector y lo lleva a un lugar alejado de la costa, mucho más alejado…y tanto que se adentran en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro del bosque donde había un hermoso lago oculto entre los árboles, iluminado por la luz de a luna…

Michy: Este es mi escóndite habitual, venía aquí a bañarme y a estar un rato a solas cuando me escapaba del escóndite de Caos…pero no viene mal que lo compartas conmigo, ¿no crees?, ¿quieres tomarte un baño?, porque yo sí.

Kaín: Bueno, no vendrá mal para purificar el cuerpo…

Cuando Kaín decidió por lo que propuso Michy, se fue quitando la armadura cuando la joven se fue a los árboles a cambiarse. Una vez termina, se mete en el agua a nadar un rato, aquel sitio…parecía que despertaba algún recuerdo dormido en su interior, aquel sentimiento de nostalgia se hizo grande hasta que la muchacha vuelve de cambiarse, teniendo el cuerpo cubierto con una toalla, casi imposible de ocultar sus pechos a pesar de que parecía tener un cuerpo de niña, lo cual hizo que el caballero se estuviese inclinando un poquito al "lado oscuro".

Kaín: Entra, el agua está fresquita…

Michy afirma y se mete dentro del agua lanzándose hasta sumergirse en sus profundidades hasta salir a la superficie para respirar.

Michy: Tienes razón, está helada…¿ummm?, ¿Kaín, dónde estás?

La joven iba buscando a Kaín con la mirada hasta que nota que unos brazos la rodean por detrás, envolviéndola completamente.

Kaín: Me enfadé un poquito contigo cuando Firion te abrazó, Michy…

La iba estrechando cada vez más hacia él, susurrándole todo aquello y haciendo que la chica se desconcertase y se ruborizara por los susurros cercanos en su oído.

Michy: ¿Por qué…?, si Firion deseaba sólo la rosa, tan sólo…

Kaín: No quiero oir más excusas, Michy, desde que me diste aquel beso, me ví obligado a encerrar mis emociones más peligrosas…y ahora…me estás obligando a hacerlo…

Kaín lame la oreja de la joven y va bajando su lengua hasta llegar a su cuello y morderlo un poco hasta hacerle un pequeño moratón, a su vez, sus manos tocaban los pechos de la chica, que estaban cubiertos por la toalla. El caballero se veía tentado a hacer lo prohibido, lo que le llevaría al pecado y el mismo demonio disfrutaría, pero decidió cesar de hacer aquello dejando libre a la joven, dejando aquello como advertencia.

Kaín: Que quede claro como advertencia: Desde el momento en que me besaste, te convertiste en mi amante, ningún hombre te puede tocar si no quieren sufrir el peso de mi lanza, ¿queda claro?

Una vez Michy afirma con la cabeza, Kaín sonríe y empieza a ponerse la armadura de nuevo y maldiciéndose por haberse dejado llevar por aquel impulso y dañar a Michy, seguramente, si lo hacía de nuevo, él no sabría como acabaría su protegida…pero…haría lo que estuviese en su mano para protegerla y evitar que salga herida…

Notas: Ya en el próximo capitulo me extiendo y pongo ya la escena picante xD


	3. Chapter 3

Después de aquello, Kaín se alejó más de Michy pensando que ella le odiaba y le reprendería si se acercaba más a ella.

Esa misma noche, Cosmos iba a celebrar un festival para sus guerreros en honor a su anterior victoria contra Caos. Michy, por supuesto, asiste al evento, pero su acompañante, esta vez, era el Guerrero de la luz, ya que Cosmos le asignó un nuevo guardián por petición del propio Kaín, que se encontraba en esos momentos en su habitación meditando y entrenando para poder olvidar lo sucedido. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que Michy se preocupara por su estado y decide separarse de su guardián.

Michy: Lo siento, tengo que comprobar una cosa. Volveré en unas horas…

: Está bien, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin decir nada más, la chica comienza a buscar a Kaín por los alrededores y comienza a llamarle ya que, después de un rato, se había perdido.

Michy: Cielos…¿ahora como vuelvo…?

Su pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando, por fin, consigue divisar a Kaín.

Michy: ¡Ey!, ¡Kaín!

Por mucho que lo llamase, Kaín no la oía. Este se va de donde se encontraba, corriendo a toda velocidad, por lo que Michy se vió obligada a seguirle hasta llegar al castillo de Cosmos.

Michy: ¿Cómo es que hemos llegado hasta aquí…?, no importa, debo alcanzarle para hablar…

De forma repentina, alguien la aturde, dejándola inconsciente y sin posibilidad de ver quien era su agresor…

Después de aquello, Michy despierta en una habitación envuelta en un manto rojo escarlata, con una chimenea encendida y acogedora, y una balcón al fondo cuyas puertas le mostraban una luna iluminando la sala…Michy no entendía donde estaba hasta que pudo reconocer la figura de Kaín, sentada al otro lado de la cama donde ella descansaba.

Kaín: ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome, tonta?, ¿por qué no estabas con los demás?

Michy: Quería…saber como estabas, Kaín…y…yo…bueno…quería hablar contigo…

Kaín la interrumpe.

Kaín: No hay nada de que hablar, Michy. Tienes a un nuevo guardián, yo ya no tendré ese honor después de lo que yo…te hice…me siento culpable de aquello y no desearía hacerte más…

En eso, Michy se enfada y le da una fuerte y sonora bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

Michy: Cobarde…¡eres un cobarde, Kaín!, ¡huyes de tus verdaderos sentimientos!, ¡no eres sincero contigo mismo!, ¿para que ocultar lo que realmente sientes?, ¿para qué?

En eso, Michy tenía mucha razón, desde que Kaín la encontró, estuvo obsesionado,no…enamorado de ella…

Michy: Si quieres huir de mí, adelante, pero no volverás a ver mi cara…

Kaín veía que se iba a marchar y decide cerrar la puerta de golpe, no dejarla escapar, comprendiendo lo que realmente sentía por Michy y deseaba demostrárselo a su manera.

Kaín: Michy…yo…

Michy: ¿Te has decidido ya?, por fin…

Kaín en eso sonríe cuando Michy termina de hablar y se quita el casco para que ella pudiera verle la cara y besar así a la persona que más realmente amaba. Aquello era un sueño para Kaín y pronto se haría realidad, pues sentía que Michy también le amaba sino, no le hubiese besado desde un principio…

Kaín: Michy, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti y…desearía que esto tomase un nivel más alto…¿aceptarías?

Michy: Por supuesto.

Responde la joven con una sonrisa y, después de un ratillo, Kaín y ella estaban en la cama en pleno acto. El caballero sabía lo que hacía, pero temía hacer daño a la joven ya que su cuerpo no había sido tocado por ningún otro hombre y eso la hacía más especial para él, sería suya, solamente suya…

Michy: Kaín…du…duele…

Kaín: Tranquila…sólo un poco…

MIchy sollozaba por el dolor que sufría su cuerpo hasta que ya , despuñes, pudo dejar de sufrir por semejante castigo por estar juntos de aquella forma.

Michy: Ka…Kaín…

Kaín: Lo has hecho muy bien…perdón por hacerte daño…

Kaín aparta las lágrimas de su amada con su mano, sintiéndose un poco culpable de su dolor, pero sonriendo al ver que ella sonreía para él. Ya sin energías, ambos amantes duermen juntos, conciliando un agradable sueño después de las dificultades causadas por retener aquellos sentimientos dolorosos, pero a la vez dulces, dando lugar así un brillante amanecer a su relación…


End file.
